


【fmkn】下雨天 01

by sindel



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindel/pseuds/sindel





	【fmkn】下雨天 01

番组的录制工作结束之后，中岛是第一个离开乐屋的。

他简单解释了一下是他今天有点累了，想早点回去休息，一边立刻已经把外套披上了。

窗外面滴答滴答地在下雨，マリウス转过去看了一眼又转回来问，“健人くん带伞了吗？外面的雨好像越来越大了……”

“没带的话要不要拿我的？反正我等一下把マリウス的拿走就好了。”

“聡ちゃん！もう……我才不要把伞借给你！”

“あ、ごめんごめんｗ！”

他转过头朝又开始打闹的マリウス和松岛笑了笑，“没关系，车站又不远，我跑过去就好了。”

他说完了再见就急匆匆地走了出去。关上门的时候门锁发出了“咔嗒”的一声，坐在一边沙发上的菊池像是被吸引到了注意力似的，抬头往那扇门的方向看了一眼。

下一秒，调了静音的手机在他手心里几不可闻地振动了几下。他径直站起来把手机塞回口袋，转过头也跟其他人道别。

“那我也先回去了。”

弟弟们一起“诶？”地转过来。

“我们打算要一起去吃饭的，風磨くん不来吗？”

“お兄ちゃんたち今天都回去得很早啊。”

“真的不一起来吗？说是找到了很好吃又便宜的店呢……”

菊池回绝掉这些邀约，走出乐屋的门，把手机从口袋里拿出来。

亮起的屏幕上是中岛发来的邮件。

“先去你家等你了。”

本来即使没有邮件，他们也会有那个心照不宣的默契。但中岛是莫名在这样的细节上会有一种坚持的人，菊池也不管他这个。他把手机放回口袋，走到门口的时候才意识到自己其实也没有带伞。外面的雨远比毛毛雨要大，但又不至于猛烈得让人完全无法离开建筑物的遮蔽。

恰到好处的微妙感。

菊池无端端地起了一点置身事外的心，虽然知道有人在等他，但忽然就想要让对方多等一会儿。他无视掉了约定，站在屋檐下面，充满余裕地等待雨势的减小。

那时候也是这样的下雨天。

“健人くん大丈夫ですか？”

工作的休息间隙里中岛被不止一次地、这样关切地询问了。

基于他忽然开始明显地急躁和不安，这并不是毫无缘由的发问。他看起来用尽了一切方法迫使自己在某种窘迫的状况中冷静下来，却只让自己笨拙的慌乱神情在所有人面前都表露无遗。弟弟们很快地就发现了，再然后是周围比较熟悉的 staff 们。

——但每一次都被他用一贯的那些对应技巧巧妙地躲闪过去了，并没有人从他那里问出什么东西。

菊池也轻描淡写地问过他，反而被笑着反问了回来：

“诶是在担心我吗？好开心喔……”

然而他的状态实在算不上好，棚内拍摄和采访的工作虽然顺利结束了，仍然能看得出来几乎算是强弩之末了，回了乐屋以后就躲进了洗手间里锁上了门。

菊池找了个借口把弟弟们轰了出去，说自己会留下来等他，顺便把经纪人交代的工作的事情转达过去。

他坐在乐屋的沙发上，感觉自己好像已经等了很久了——也许也并不太久，只是因为那个洗手间的门一直没有丝毫要被打开的迹象，仿佛根本没有人在里面一样。他有点担心对方不会是在里面晕过去了吧，站起来摘掉了耳机走过去敲门。

“中岛，还好吗？”

中岛正坐在瓷砖地板上，裤子被扔到一边，露出来他光裸并且漂亮的腿。上衣解开了大半的扣子，松垮垮地敞开着，手和腿间还沾满了粘稠的液体。他本来就是很能出汗的类型，刘海被自己的汗浸透了，正凌乱地贴在额头上。

他转过来的脸上写满惊恐。

“……風、風磨？”

那时候菊池才知道他的相方并不只是单纯的压力过大，折磨着中岛的除了难以忽略的焦虑感，更重要的是还有他根本控制不了的性欲。

“你打算怎么办？”他问中岛，“在乐屋里也敢这样，中岛你是不是疯了？”

“不是的！之前都是回了家才……”

“……去过医院吗？”

“没有，太危险了……”

“中岛，也许现在你觉得就算忍着不去医院也没问题，但是就这么不管它的话以后会怎么样？工作要怎么办？”

他的相方低垂着头一言不发。

他沉默的样子看得菊池没来由地一阵烦躁。这不该是中岛健人，这不该是中岛健人会有的样子。脆弱的，无助的，甚至是自暴自弃的。

他伸出手去抓对方的肩膀，却只感觉到那把瘦削的骨头在他手掌下面迅速地颤抖起来。中岛无力地想要挣脱他的手，一边又眼眶泛红地抬起头来看他。

“风、风磨，你别……你不要碰我比较好……去医院如果被拍到怎么办……我，我之后会想办法的……”

他的句子几乎算是支离破碎。身体和声音一样发着止不住的颤，下意识无助地缩到一起，把自己缩进靠近墙角的边缘处。

中岛越是这样，菊池越是只觉得莫名起了一阵火气，手上一用力，把他的身体强行掰了过来面向自己。

“中岛！”

“风磨，求你了……我保证我真的会想办法的……我会忍住的，不会影响到工作的……你，你松手……”

他的眼泪流了出来，和脸上的汗水混到一起，顺着下巴流到脖子上，再一路流到胸口，在上衣上洇出一点湿漉漉的痕迹。明明只是勉强抬起来的手臂不知道哪里来的力气，突然一个猛推把菊池推开了。推完了他才反应过来自己干了什么，立刻又语无伦次地开始道歉。

“对，对不起，我不是有意的……让，让我自己待一会儿吧，求你了风磨……”

他剧烈地喘着气还发着抖，菊池这才注意到他并不正常的状态，还有在他蜷缩到身前的腿之间，被努力遮掩着的、理应已经发泄过的性器隐隐约约又有了要抬头的趋势。

……情况大概远比中岛说出来的严重。

他本人对此也许是个彻底的逃避派，或者是单纯地已经感到被击溃，只能期盼甚至是祈求着能通过忍耐的方式熬过去，熬到一切的尽头。但菊池跟他是不一样的，他绝不是要采取这种消极态度而去被动等待的人。

于是事情在完全脱离中岛控制之前，他听见菊池对他说：

“不行，我不会放你一个人在这里的……你需要帮助，中岛。所以我会帮你的，无论做什么都好……我会帮你的。”

但比起中岛时而发作的不受控制，菊池是冷静甚至是冷淡的。他有时只是在一旁看着中岛独自挣扎而不采取任何措施，直到对方已经完全筋疲力竭了却还没能平复下来的时候才上前去实行他所说的“帮忙”。

“做到最后一步不是解决的办法，不想去医院的话就自己学会控制住。”他说。

看起来是セフレ的关系，又并不是完全的セフレ——更像是在监督他的相方只在他划出的安全范围内失控，但至少在避免出现失态事件上仍然是卓有成效的。

菊池把自己家的门打开的时候，中岛已经在玄关处等着他了。不等他说话他的相方已经主动勾住了他的脖子凑过来吻他，还跳了起来用腿夹住他的腰。

中岛贴上来的嘴唇温热而急切，可能是涂了唇膏的缘故，味道尝起来有一点点轻微的甜。但他又不太追求过分缠绵的 French Kiss ，亲一下就往回躲一下，然后又深深地吻上去，用兔牙在他相方的下唇上咬出一个浅浅的痕迹。

他只穿了件宽松的 T-shirt ，因为靠得太近还能闻到他洗过澡以后身上干净的香气。接吻的时候被趁机撩开了衣服的下摆捏了一把屁股，柔软的，赤裸的，再往臀瓣的深处摸过去就能感觉到有滑腻的润滑剂流了出来，穴口附近的肌肉也有明显被扩张过而放松下来了的触感。

完全是做好了万全准备的状态。

每当欲望开始不受控的时候身体总是同时也变得异常敏感，被突然入侵到隐蔽部位的兔子猛地抖动了一下，两边的膝盖一软就要滑下去，被菊池托住屁股借了点力才支撑住了身体不至于真的摔下去。

他稍微收紧了一点自己的手臂，在相方怀里调整了一下姿势，小声地抱怨道：“差点要掉下去了……”

他相方隔着衣服在他屁股上拍了一下，抱稳了往房间的方向走：“那就自己夹紧。”

走过客厅的时候能看到地上散落了好几个用过的纸巾团，揉皱了以后被乱七八糟地扔在了地板上。

菊池单手抱稳中岛，另一只手又摩挲着滑到他臀缝里，沾了流出来的润滑液体在他穴口的周围揉弄着，一边还在中岛耳边问他：

“那么多纸巾……我回来之前射了几次了？”

他的手指在会阴处那片敏感的区域里反复地擦过，中岛的呼吸猛地变得急促起来：“一次，就一次……纸巾是……不小心，把润滑剂倒洒了才……真的就只有一次，因为风磨说……要控制住自己……哈啊……”

他话还没说完，就毫无防备地突然被插入了两个指节，没克制住直接发出了一声短促的呻吟，还带着发颤的尾音。中岛也没料到自己会发出这样的声音，只觉得一阵羞耻，下意识就把脸往菊池肩膀里埋。但那根骨节分明的手指还在他身体里浅浅地探索和抽插着，偶尔在敏感的位置上刮蹭过，从尾椎到腰都是一阵酥麻和酸软，他差点又要呻吟出声。

菊池把手抽回来，把中岛放到自己床上，动手去脱自己的衣服。

“今天是乖孩子……但是刚才让你夹紧，现在还是放松点比较好。”

中岛仰头，借着刚才菊池随手打开的夜灯看跨在自己身上的男人。菊池比前段日子更精瘦了些，附着在骨骼之上的肌肉显出姣好的形状，他心生不轨，指尖抬手顺着紧致的腰线往上划过，凹凸的触感不知为何成了一种性暗示，让他不听话地夹紧蠢蠢欲动的后穴，回过神来，自己不安分的右手已被菊池攥在掌心里。

“在干什么?”

菊池问他，把他的右手抬到自己的唇边，从他修剪整齐的指缘吻过。菊池在这种时候通常会很温柔，过于温柔，好像他面对着的不是中岛健人。这样本应感激的行为让中岛觉得烦躁，他不着痕迹地抽回自己的右手，环过菊池的脖颈，坐起身来，在感觉到菊池勃起的阴茎贴在自己的小腹上时咽下一口唾沫，顺势就要附身含住那玩意儿，却被菊池制止，拉住他的胳膊让他好好揽着自己。

“菊池？”

中岛有些不解地看向菊池，奈何光线昏暗，只能看清菊池紧抿着的唇。他想凑过去讨一个吻，却被菊池轻巧地避开，握着他的腰让他往上坐了一坐。

“我说了，要学会忍耐。”

菊池将自己完全勃起的阴茎贴在中岛的会阴处，掌掴中岛的屁股暗示对方夹紧，意料之外的刺激却让中岛软了腰。他放纵自己与菊池耳鬓厮磨，像一直粘人的猫咪。两人下巴上新冒出来的胡茬也来回刮蹭着，让中岛止不住地笑了出声。菊池像是不解，侧过头想看他，中岛又顺着他的动作退了退，和他嘴唇贴着嘴唇。

“风磨。”

中岛看着菊池的眼睛，昏暗的室内灯在他尚且带着笑意的深色瞳仁中摇曳出一道暖黄的光。

他就这样一路亲吻菊池的下巴，脸侧，像一位彬彬有礼的绅士，一位真正的王子——直到他依旧带笑的漂亮嘴唇含住菊池的耳垂，用舌头压着那块软肉，有些含糊不清地吐出粗俗又下流的字句：

“操我，风磨。”

菊池捏着中岛的屁股径直地操了进去，插到底，两人同时发出了一声满意的喟叹。

他让中岛翻过身去，脸朝下，跪趴着，塌下腰翘起屁股——中岛说过他不喜欢这个姿势，没有任何浪漫性可言，同时令他觉得羞辱——但事实是他们不是追求浪漫的情人关系，中岛也擅长从被羞辱中获得快感。中岛喜欢这个姿势，他们俩都心知肚明。这个由菊池提出的，对于中岛刚刚毫无忍耐性可言的行径给出的惩罚，不过是包装过的，给中岛诚实邀约的一种奖励。

中岛的后穴很紧，也许是因为他锻炼紧致的臀部或是天生偏窄的髋骨结构，虽说有过足够的润滑，却也容易在抽插过程中滑出。菊池握着他腰部的凹陷处开始动作，一点一点的加快速度，深进浅出，准确地碾过中岛最舒服的那个点——他们在床上的相性和在舞台上的一样的好 。中岛被突如其来的密集快感逼至走投无路，胡乱地扬起手向后伸，绵软无力地按住菊池压在他腰侧的手腕哀求他慢一点。

“为什么？”菊池舔了舔下唇，视线从两人相连的部位顺着脊椎的凹陷一路向上延伸至中岛汗湿的发尾，按捺住自己想要附身亲吻的冲动，“唔……太紧了，放松一点……这不是中岛想要的吗？不舒服吗？”

“不是，啊，风磨……太舒服了……太舒服了……”中岛把脸埋进了羽毛枕头里，泪水和涎水把刚换过不久的枕套沾湿，他努力找回自己的语言，说出口的依旧被顶撞得支离破碎，“因为风磨说过……风磨有说过……要忍耐……啊！”

菊池掌掴的动作在中岛臀部留下的掌印逐渐显露出来，他带着爱怜地意抚弄那块泛红发热的皮肉，感受到些许颤抖。他伏下身，吻到的中岛湿咸的发尾，又吻到中岛的耳后，像吸血鬼那样立起牙轻轻地摩挲着：“我也说过了，要放松些。”

“做不到……”中岛喃喃道，比常人更敏感上些的部位上异样的感触让他忍不住想逃离，又被菊池一个顶弄的动作晃得气力全失，为忍受射精的冲动而夹紧的后侧过头，向菊池讨一个吻。

“风磨……想射了……嗯……让我射一次……之后会帮你口出来的……所以……所以……唔……”

“谁说要让你口出来了？”菊池伏下身，手撑在中岛的两侧，用一种完全压制对方的姿势凑近中岛回应了他的讨吻，随后缓慢地挺动腰部，在更深处抽查起来，却像是突然有了耐心，一点一点地磨蹭着，直到中岛红着眼回头几乎哀求地望向他，用比起和他精瘦的躯干对比起来意外有肉感的屁股蹭过菊池的下腹，他才不紧不慢地凑到中岛耳边，用称得上甘美的嗓音问询：“那么中岛想让我怎么样呢？嗯？”

仅仅是这样一句话，就让中岛弓身射了出来。他大口呼吸着，像上了岸的鱼那样拼命攫取着氧气，又因为菊池的拇指蹭过铃口的动作又攀上了一个小高潮。菊池温柔地，若有若无地抱了抱身下颤抖的躯体，随后将沾上精液的拇指在中岛的唇上来回磨蹭，直到中岛默许地张开了唇，将他的拇指含进去细细舔弄。

菊池满意地笑了笑，再次亲吻了中岛的发尾。他依然深埋的中岛体内的阴茎又一次动作了起来，中岛的牙齿轻轻咬住他的拇指，发出一声不情愿的轻哼，这却意料之外地并未惹恼菊池。他抽出手指，让中岛翻过身来，低下头，中岛吮吸着的物体变成了他的唇舌。一吻结束，他不出意外地看到了中岛眼里盈满的期待。

“这次要好好忍耐。”

菊池这样说，又开始一轮新的交媾。


End file.
